hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Combatbot2015
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Porsche 993 GT2 page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! Tszuta (talk) 23:13, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Problems with your edits and images. It is our policy here to only allow images to be uploaded that a user has taken with their own camera. Uploading other peoples' photos is illegal. Please remove the images as well as review our Editing Rules and Guidelines. And do not touch the categories, you do not know as they go. thank you! Miguelalegria (talk) 16:50, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hot Wheels Licensed Vehicle On Hot Wheels Video Game? Hello and greetings licensed vehicle Is not allowed in hot wheels video games, don't put category Hot Wheels Playable Cars on licensed Model for Example: Nissan Skyline, Mazda and Anything hot wheels Licensed, And Hot Wheels Playable Cars Is Category vehicle for Unlicensed but on hot wheels video game Like Playstation, Playstation 2, Playstation 3,PC, Nintendo Wii and Playstation Portable, Example Game: Hot Wheels Turbo Racing, Hot Wheels Track Attack, Hot wheels Velocity X, Hot Wheels Velocity X, Hot Wheels Stunt Track Challenge and Hot Wheels Ultimate Racing Except How Wheels Showdown, so Please Remove Category Hot Wheels Playable Cars on licensed vehicle, Hot Wheels Playable Cars is original hot wheels video Game. Example Hot Wheels vehicle who exist in hot wheels Video Game: Synkro, Paradigm shift, Fast Felion and HW40. Please Read In description on Hot Wheels Playable Cars. Arrow1Arrow1 (talk) 16:50, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hot Wheels Showdown Is Online Game Not Video Game!, Hot Wheels Playable Cars Is Hot Wheels From Video Game Console,! Hello and greetings Hot Wheels Showdown Is Just online Game, on category: Hot Wheels Playable Cars is Just Only Hot Wheels Video Game Console Like Playstation, Playstation 2, PC(Example Hot Wheels Stunt Track Driver CD), Playstation 3, PSP And Nintendo Wii. So Hot Wheels Showdown Not Allowed. Arrow1Arrow1 (talk) 16:50, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hot Wheels Showdown Is Still Online Game Event In Mobile Phone! Hello and greetings Hot Wheels Showdown Is Still Online game event in mobile phone is still Online game, I Will remove Category Hot Wheels Playable Cars On Licensed Vehicle, Hot Wheels Playable Cars Is Only Hot wheels Video Game For Console Playstation, Playstation 2, PC, PSP, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo Ds. Arrow1Arrow1 (talk) 16:50, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Does Planet Hot Wheels and Hot Wheels Racing Curcuit count as online games? Hello and Greetings Yes They official Online game not Official video Games, and Planet Hot Wheels and Hot wheels Racing circuit now They Not Exist in present years. Arrow1Arrow1 (talk) 16:50, April 20, 2015 (UTC) Images from other websites Hello Combatbot2015, You are doing a lot of good edits, but I think you should read the Editing Rules about posting images from Southtexasdiecast , HotWheelsNewsLetter and other sites. I notice Miguel Alegria ( Miguelalegria ) already mentioned it. Read the rules. Hey Combatbot2015, I wasn't trying to say your stealing, But I think what they want to do in this Wikia is to have people post images that they take them self. Or if you have friends that love Hot Wheels to, you can post their images with permission. I hope you don't take this the wrong way. Nerdo921 (talk) George. Help Me Excuse me can you Help Me fixing Bruce Baur bio? because doesn't have Table for Castings. Thanks Billyagus97 (Talk) 00.10, October 5 2015 (JTC). Images - Intellectual Property It appears that you have been warned quite a few times regarding the images you have been posting. Using someone else's images without permission is illegal. Please remove the infringing items. In the future, please only upload your own images. image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'Tszuta']] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png Katana Hey, you need to make sure you know what you are doing. Katana came out last year, not this and you could have waited until I actually added information before changing things. Because you changed the page, I lose all of the information I just put in. It had only been 3 minutes since I created the page. Joelfg (talk) 04:09, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Good job, you just did it again. I can fix your mistakes, please stay out of it tonight... Joelfg (talk) 04:15, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Incomplete edits I noticed that you make a lot of incomplete edits. Just adding a new version without information is not what we would like to see. Please make complete edits so you don't force other people to make your edit correct.Stephan3321 (talk) 09:53, April 4, 2017 (UTC) New Model category Technically speaking, the "2008 New Models" list page is NOT a new model. That's why I removed them all and made the yearly categories just "New Model". Now when you go the category page, the category total has one more than the actual number of new models for that year. In the long run, I was hoping to use those category page numbers, to come up with a break down of how many new models, in total, have been produced, by year - and decade - thru all the lines. You adding them back in is going to throw those numbers off - horribly! I would greatly appreciate it if you removed them. Patty's Hot Wheels (talk) 21:30, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Category Goof Hi Combat, I accendentlly added the wrong category to the embosser, thnak you for removing it. i could not figure out how to do it. Is this something we can do or does an admin have to do it? Again thank you for correcting it. ANDREW NEWCOMER (talk) 05:52, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Ok. I had already found some models with this category so I continued. But I will stop.David Marconi 01:49, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Thanks For having my back.Mach 5 (talk) 01:03, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Series categories in car categories please don't put anything but cars in categories that are designed for cars - it's not right. Mach 5 (talk) 20:45, May 8, 2018 (UTC) See how I added the category for the Camaro series to the Camaro Cars category page Mach 5 (talk) 20:48, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Gobble gobble gobble Know what a turkey means in bowling? Hat trick in hockey?Mach 5 (talk) 00:11, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Categories I disagree with you undoing my (or anyone's) Category additions. There are two; "moveable" and "moving" categories available. Both are legit, as a searcher may use one or the other. If he uses one, then all of the vehicles with the other will not appear on his search. Get it? If a searcher types:"Moving", he won't find the cars you deleted "Moving" from. If you have a problem with both categories being on a particular vehicle's categories list, submit a "Candidate for Deletion" to the Admins and let them decide. Otherwise, don't mess with contributor's additions just because "there's another category" and that's the one you like. New category idea I've had the idea for this category but never had the motivation to actually do it, what do you think? "Vehicles with visible drivers". --Reeceracing (talk) 12:15, June 27, 2019 (UTC) Cheater Slicks Should the 'Cheater Slicks' have their own page or should it be an addition to the wheel types main page? For example, the new RLC Willys has Cheater Slicks on the rear. Does this mean we should create a new page called 'CSRRMag' or should it link to the 'RRMag' page with a line addition in the table for the Cheater Slick version? I am leaning towards the latter because I would imagine that they would use the Cheater Slick tyres on various wheel types. --Reeceracing (talk) 22:46, July 20, 2019 (UTC) I would create a new page for this wheel type, as well as updating it to the wheel types page. Combatbot2015 (talk) 22:55, July 20, 2019 (UTC) So you would create a new wheel type for each time the Cheater Slicks were used? For example "CSRRMag" "CSRRDragS" "CSSRR" etc? --Reeceracing (talk) 23:03, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Combatbot2015 (talk) 23:20, July 20, 2019 (UTC) I am building this page today (Sunday 6th). Please don't do any edits until I finish the basic formatting.